


Blaine Is Not a WASP

by wowbright



Series: Klaine Week 2013 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Ethnic Celebrations, Gen, Kid Fic, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Saint Lucia, Sankta Lucia, Santa Lucia, Self-Indulgent, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowbright/pseuds/wowbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine teaches Kurt about Swedish Saint Lucia Day traditions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blaine Is Not a WASP

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge](http://klaineadvent.tumblr.com/) prompt, “[ice](http://klaineadvent.tumblr.com/post/69478482304).” Also I ended up making a [playlist](http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-cIAjOpypsEZoFFGUGtGaIiZ1esHJPFv) because I couldn’t stop myself. Thanks [nachochang](http://nachochang.tumblr.com/) for the beta.
> 
> Also at http://wowbright.tumblr.com/post/69913655257/fic-blaine-is-not-a-wasp-klaine-g

Given Blaine Anderson’s last name, his affinity for Brooks Brothers sweaters and his tendency to wear docksiders sans socks at all times of the year, it’s no wonder that people assume his patrilineal heritage is 100 percent [WASP](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/White_Anglo-Saxon_Protestant).

Kurt Hummel made that assumption for the first month he knew Blaine. And then one morning, the week before classes let out, Blaine wandered into the common room with a white paper cone on his head. It was adorned with gold stars

“Going for a Hogwarts look?” Kurt said, looking up from his French book.

“Not at all,” Blaine said, setting a tray with a cookie tin and two cups of coffee on the table in front of Kurt. “It’s Sankta Lucia day.”

Kurt cleared his throat. “Come again?”

“Saint Lucia’s day?” Blaine said, raising his adorable little eyebrows so high that their triangular peaks nearly flattened out. “It’s a Swedish holiday. It involves candles – which of course we’re not allowed to light while on Dalton property – and awesome food, which we  _are_  allowed to enjoy.” With a flourish of his hand, he opened the tin to reveal[ raisin buns twisted into figure-eights](http://www.bbc.co.uk/food/recipes/swedishluciarollsors_73214) and[ iced cookies](https://www.google.com/search?q=Pepparkakor+iced&espv=210&es_sm=91&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ&sa=X&ei=DmmrUr_JNKL4yQGPkIHgBA&ved=0CF4QsAQ&biw=1106&bih=959) cut in the shapes of horses and hearts. “My mom made them,” he added proudly. “Dig in!”

Kurt’s brain tilted over in his skull. “I thought your mom’s a Filipino.” He screwed his eyebrows together. “Er, Filipina.”

“She is,” Blaine said, grabbing one of the wafer-thin cookies and biting it delicately.

“So … what’s the Swedish connection?”

Blaine’s eyes went wide. “Oh! I’ve never mentioned that my dad’s Swedish?”

Kurt shook his head.

“Yeah. We even lived in Stockholm when I was little. Not that I remember much about it, but …” Blaine shrugged as if that told the whole story.

Kurt smiled. There was so much yet to learn about this mysterious boy.

===THE END=== 

Optional ridiculous Daddy!Klaine sequel with video:

 Years later, they buy a second home in Sweden. They mostly use it as a getaway at the end of Kurt's business trips to Milan and Paris, or when Blaine is shooting on location in Europe, or when they need to retreat to work on arrangements for their next album. But when their first child is old enough to go to school, they decide to make it their primary home. Their children are, of course, the most adorable Lucia and stjärngossar of any in the annual Sankta Lucia parade.


End file.
